L0V3
by Many Lovers52
Summary: Edward and Bella write poems to eachother! Read it! Better than it sounds! I swear! V. romantic! RandR!
1. Chapter 1

MY L0V3

MY L0V3

A Poem

By Bella

Bella sat at the desk her mother had bought her for her father's house in Fork's so they could communicate with her in Phoenix trying to figure out the best way to express her emotions for Edward in a suitable fashion. The dark rickety mahogany desk had a swirly pattern on it that her eyes kept straying to and following like the end of a fork to a plate. Maybe this symbolic fork had led me _to_ Forks, the place, not the utensil.

I shook my head to get my head out of this weird thought process place it was in and stared down at the parchment paper I had bought from Target in Chicago when Edward had taken me there last weekend. I was going to get this right! How to tell him, how to tell him! That was the question! I was so much like Shakespears like that. There was always some sort of question like that in my life. My life mirrored Romeo and Juliet to such a tee it was imaginable!

With that terribly romantic thought in mind, I started writing fervently on my paper, by pen flying as high as a druggie:

MY LOV3  
Your scent

Is

Always with me

In my heart

In my mind

In my veins

In my very soul

My soul which is like the wind

And the stars

And the other celestrial bodies which swirl in the depths of the night sky and remind us that all we are is

Stardust

Except our love

My love…..

My love…..

My love….

Edward……

My love

Bella stared down at the piece of parchment, satisfied that this very eloquently put her feelings together for her absolute beloved and future husband for forever and always, the lovely pale vampire who could read minds so well, except for hers, Edward.

She would give it to him.

!#&()+!#&()+!#&()+!#&()+

**MY HEROINE**

Edward, consequentially, was doing the exact same thing at the exact same time his "brand of heroine" and love forever and ever and into infinite and always and more, Bella, was.

His desk was considerably nicer than Bella's though, being cedar and oak, a very nice combination, and without the use of the word rickety. His parchment was genuine though, unlike her storebought imitation of such lovely and finely exquisite material on which one place a pen –or pencil, if that is the way you sway- to write. He felt as if Bella, he dear, did not understand the immeasurable amounts of love he held in his heart specifically for her and no other, so he furthermore felt the need to write her a…short story? No. Novel? No. A Haiku? No. A Ballad? No. And eighties rock ballad? No. Definitely not. A Soliloquy? No. A…a….a….poem?

YES A POEM!

He would entitle it "My Heroine".

Yes, that was a divine title.

MY HEROINE

You are my female hero

And my drug

When I am near you

You give me hugs

And they make me feel good

So good

Real good

Like a flower

Or heroine

Or opium

Or any hallucinogen

Because when I am with you

I cannot think

I see pretty colors

And I am happy

So happy

So happy I could fly

Or cry

Or die

In your arms

My sunshine

My Bella

My beauty

My…heroin!!

I looked at the poem proudly because she would be so enjoyed that I had written this for her, I mean, her appreciation for Shakespeares runs so deep and this was such a great imitation! My hands ran along the desk as I read my magnificent poem one last time before preparing to part with it when I ran over to her house at the speed of lightening- no! FASTER!

Her desk was so much different or something, but they seemed to yearn for each other in a sense, just like Bell and I, they were made to sit together and inspire such a great works of magnificent art as I had for her. Nothing could ever match –unless written dearly lovely Bellsy.

Who I was running to see, this very instant, FASTER than lightening.

!#&()+)(&#!!#&()+)(&#!

**LOVES HEROINE**

Edward made it to Bella FASTER than lightening, as Bella was just getting in her old beast of piece of shit of a red old pick-up truck. Apparently human speed was tooooooo slow for _this_ vampire because he flung the door open, Bella could have sworn he almost ripped it off of the hinges like how he had ripped her heart out after her had left, but now he was back, so there would be no thinking like that!

"Hi," she said with the passion of a thousand juicy passionfruits.

"Hi," he said with equal passion thrown into those two small letters that made up that one tiny greeting that had been used to greet lovers and friends since the beginning of time.

And they exchanged their gifts. They exchanged a small laugh at how they had the same idea to exchange a gift.  
And they read.

Their eyes grew wider and wider with each passionate and true line, their mouths dropped and the sun started to peek through the clouds as if mimicking their beautiful emotions being set free into the sky and the gods decided they were true and passionate enough to have the weather shout them to the entire dreary town of Forks.

**(A/N that last line was translated from Latin, so that makes their love PURE.)**

They finished reading each other's masterpieces at the exact same moment, took another moment to take in the absolute Shakespearness of the moment, then tackle each other in a fervent hug that will make the list of the most romantic moments in the history of all romantic moments.

The sun came burst through the clouds in full force at that moment, as if the Gods on Mt. Olympus wanted to witness the beauty and pureness of their relationship in full light and visibility.

"You're sparkling." Bella told him in a romantic and passionate whisper.

Edward whispered back huskily, finally revealing everything his poem had again vocally, "My love for you sparkles like a lot of tubes of glitter that are normally in stores like Michael's too high for kids to reach so they can't make the story sparkly!"

"My love for you is like a brick, it will never be shattered, it will always be thick!" Bella returned, vocalizing her feelings as well, FINALLY.

And their lives' were just sparkly.

Sunset.

!#&()+)((&#!!#&()+)(&#!!

A/N: OKOKOK I know it wasn't TO amazing, but w/e!! I LIKE IT!!

ALSO: Here is the original latin for those interested!!

Cum civitas ob eam rem incitata armis ius suum ex agris magistratus cogerent, orgetorix mortuus est. Conspicati ex oppido caedem at fugam sorum desperate salute copias a munitoribus veducunt.


	2. dd ct!0n

**A/N: OK, so I no I haven't got many reviews, but I decided to update anyway! OH, BTW Hannah (ME!!) and Furia wrote that last chapter together only Furia is in Parii for this week so I will have to update this by myself. This is a poem that Edward wrote to Bella!!**

* * *

DD!CT!0N

Like heroin peircing through my humble, curs'd veins

You save me.

But...

Unlike heroin you do not

can not

will not

should not

hurt me

harm me

strangle me

My soul

My heart

My love

You

You are so much like the drug I would desire

If I were addicted to it

But I am not

For I am addicted to you

When you left,

I felt my soul tear.

My body shook and was shaken and racked and beaten and torn and just generally messed up.

And I trembled and sweated and cried and swore that I would never never think about you again.

But...I couldn't.

Because then you came into the room.

And you handed me my diet Sprite

And I took it and thanked you and thanked God that you existed and that he created you and Sprite so that you could hand it to me.

Because withdrawl,

Even for this short time,

Was too much

Far...Far to much

Even for me

And you know of my strength


End file.
